Take my breath away
by Captain Alaska
Summary: Ever since the battle of Gongmen City, Po and Tigress have harbored special feelings toward one another, but they were too afraid to admit them. What happens when they finally express feelings for one another?


The crisp morning air and the chirping of birds were the only thing that came before the morning gong that woke up the six masters of the Jade Palace.

"Good morning Master," Mantis, Monkey, Crane, Viper, Tigress, and Po said.

"Wow Po, you've gotten up on time four days in a row, are you feeling alright?" Monkey jokingly asked. The other masters, excluding Po, chuckled.

"Yeah I feel fine Monkey, but I am just trying to keep on my toes." Po replied as all seven warriors made their way to the training hall. For sparring, Mantis was paired with Monkey, Crane with Viper, and Po with Tigress, per Po's request on being with Tigress. Crane and Viper had just finished sparring and Master Shifu commented on their performances.

"Excellent Viper, your subtlety has improved greatly." The bird and snake bowed to their master as Po and Tigress took to the arena. Po attacked first, throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could. Tigress blocked all of them and waited for the perfect opportunity to go on the offense. When she saw an opening, she hit Po just enough to knock him onto his back. Po quickly bounced up, ready to fight again. Po quickly cleared his head and waited for Tigress to attack again. His opportunity arose and he pounced. As she was running toward him, he grabbed her legs, flew her in the air and kicked her back straight in the wall.

"Tigress, oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Po exclaimed worried. He helped Tigress peel herself off of the wall.

"It is fine Po, I am alright," Tigress said pissed off as she rubbed her back. Shifu helped straighten up while the rest of the five lined up in front of their master.

"Besides you Po, can anyone tell me what the Dragon Warrior did wrong?" Shifu asked his students. Mantis raised his "thingies" to answer the question. "Yes Mantis, what do you think Po did wrong?"

"He just beat up Tigress and now she is gonna kick his ass?" Mantis joked as Monkey started to snicker.

"No Mantis, and shut up," Shifu replied to the childish behavior. "Tigress, can you tell us what Po did wrong?"

"Yes Master. Although the Dragon Warrior's move resulted in a victory for him, it was a very stupid move. If he mistimed the attack, his opponent could have gained the upper hand, thus the results could have been fatal," Tigress explained.

"Very good Tigress, now you may all retire for the day," Shifu said as he exited the training hall. But as he left, Po wanted a word with Tigress.

"Hey Tigress! Just because you think I could have messed that up does not mean I did! You are just upset because I beat you." Po said in a cold tone, big mistake. Tigress turned around and glared at the panda.

"Well Po, it was also stupid of you. Out on the battlefield there is little to no time to think! However, for your sake, you should think a little, if it is even possible of course." Tigress said through gritted teeth.

"Well guess what Tigress? Fuck you," was all Po said to her as he walked back to the courtyard to think. The rest of the Furious Five gasped at what their comrade had just done.

"Hey Monkey, fifty almond cookies says Tigress kills Po by sunrise," Mantis said quickly.

"Okay deal Manits," Monkey said as they shook on it. Viper and Crane just shook their heads in disgust. "Well it's getting late, hopefully Po made his noodles by now." Monkey exclaimed. All five warriors made their way to the kitchen only to find it empty with no Panda and no food.

"Well that is just great, Tigress ruined my dinner," Mantis said rudely, forgetting Tigress was there with them. "Ahh! Sorry Tigress," Mantis shouted as he ran out before he could be murdered. Since the time was late, everyone but the master of the Tiger style grabbed some snacks before retiring for bed. This left Tigress all alone in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna talk to Po," she said to herself. She was going to give that Panda a piece of her mind. When she got outside, the moon's light showed her Po's silhouette next to the Peach Tree. She walked up to him, but Po spoke first.

"Well, now what do you want Tigress," Po asked in a soft voice.

"I just want to talk Po," Tigress replied as she sat down.

"And what do you want to talk about? Am I sitting down in a wrong position?" Po asked harshly. Tigress stood up quickly and growled.

"No all I wanted to do was tell you how fucking impressed I was with your move Po! Personally, it was one of the greatest moves I have ever had anyone do to me!" Tigress yelled at him. Po looked puzzled at her.

"But earlier you said to me," Po began but he was cut off.

"That was from the professional side. I was just telling Shifu what he wanted to hear." She said to him as she sat back down.

"Tigress I just want you to know that out there on the battlefield, my friends and China comes first." Po responded.

"Po there is something else I held back there. Not just because Oogway picked you to be the Dragon Warrior, but to me you are one of the greatest warriors to ever set foot in the Jade Palace, but I could never say that to everyone in there." Tigress explained.

"But why couldn't you Tigress? What could have prevented you?" Po asked curiously.

"Po, if I told you that, then they all would have seen right through me and they can never know that I have fallen for you," she whispered as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"But, why would you not want them to know? They're your friends and you have known them for years!" Po said.

"It is my pride Po. I just do not want to seem weak in front of them by showing I love you," she said before bursting into tears. Po comforted her by hugging her.

"Tigress, showing emotion, especially love is not weak. If you embrace it just right, love can make you more powerful than ever before." Po said sweetly.

Tigress looked up at his jade green eyes and leaned into the hug even more. Po pulled away and kissed her as passionately as he could. Tigress returned it eagerly. They both broke the kiss and walked back up to the Jade Palace.

***Tigress' Room***

Tigress was in nothing but her vest and Po was just in his boxers. They kissed again and Tigress discarded her vest and Po took off his boxers. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed again. Their tongues danced and wrestled as the kiss hardened. Po gently grabbed Tigress and laid her down on her bed and got on top of her. Then in the pale light of the midnight moon, they began to make love.

No words were exchanged, and the only sounds that existed were the creaking of the bed and the gasps coming from the two lovers. Sweat formed on the foreheads of the duo as they continued their dance. Po's hands began to explore Tigress' body while Tigress' hands rubbed Po's back, pleading for him to go on.

About 45 minutes later, both were spent. They had blissful smiles on their faces, for they had both given up their virginities to the one they loved. Po laid on his side and Tigress snuggled up to her Panda lover. Po's arms had a mind of their own as he wrapped them around Tigress, pulling her closer.

"I love you Po," Tigress finally said.

"I love you too Tigress," Po said as he kissed her head. "Tigress, when did you start to love me?" Po asked.

"Before our trip to Gongmen City. Po. It started out as an infatuation, but as our journey progressed, I fell more and more in love with you," Tigress answered him. "When did you love me?" Tigress asked Po in return.

"Ever since I was little and saw you walking through the valley with Shifu, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the universe." Po stated truthfully. Tigress started to tear up.

"Po, no one has ever said that about me!" She cried into his chest. "I knew how much I loved you, but that right there Po increased my love for you even more." She kissed him again and fell asleep. Po sighed lovingly and followed.

***Next Morning***

Po woke up earlier than Tigress. They were still in the same position as last night and it made Po smile. He carefully got up without waking the sleeping Tiger. He put his pants on and thought he would leave a note for Tigress. He found some paper, wrote a note, and folded it in the shape of a Tiger Lily and placed it on her chest. Po left the room to go see his dad, but before he did he put the sheets over Tigress so she would keep warm.

About half an hour later, the morning sun made Tigress' eyes flutter open. The first thing she noticed was she was alone. Before she flipped out, the note Po left caught her eye. She opened the flower and read the note:

"_Hey Beautiful, I got up early and went to see my dad. I left you some breakfast dumplings in case you got hungry. See you later! –Love Po."_

A smile formed across the lips of Tigress. She got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She found them and started to munch on them. Right as she did, Viper slithered in.

"Morning Tigress," Viper stated as she got to the table.

"Morning Viper," Tigress replied after swallowing.

"Well everyone is gone today," Viper said. "Mantis is with his girlfriend, Monkey is helping out at the elderly home, Crane is getting paint, and Po is with his dad!"

"Yep, it's quiet without all the guys here," Tigress admitted after finishing the dumplings. "Viper, can I tell you something and can you please keep it between us," Tigress asked?

"Tigress you are my best friend, so of course." Viper replied.

"Last night, Po and I slept together." Tigress admitted quietly. Viper gasped loudly.

"Seriously Tigress, you and Po had sex?" Viper exclaimed with shock. Tigress nodded.

"Yes and it was amazing. We love each other and look at this note he gave me," she handed the note to Viper who read it.

"Awww, that is so sweet," Viper said after finishing the note. "Well, with nothing to do today, I guess I'll go find Crane and hang out with him," she said as she left. Tigress put away the bowl the dumplings were in and thought of Po.

***With Po***

"Well thank you for your help this morning Po," Mr. Ping told his son.

"No problem dad, see you later," Po shouted back as he left the restaurant. Po reached the 1000 steps that led up to the Jade Palace and scowled. "Damn stairs, why are there so many of you!" He shouted as he walked up them panting all the way. Finally after making it to the top, he spotted Tigress meditating at the Sacred Peach Tree.

Tigress greeted Po as he ran up to her, "Hello Po." She got up and they kissed again.

"I know it was only a few hours, but I missed you Tigress, and I love you," Po said to her.

"I felt the same way Po. I love you too," as they broke the hug, the still held hands and stared deep into the others' soul.

"Tigress, what will Shifu think of us being in a relationship?" Po asked nervously. Tigress chuckled and squeezed his hand.

"Do not worry Po, I will make sure he does not kill you." Tigress commented sweetly.

"Thanks Tigress," Po said. The two lovers hugged again and looked over the Valley of Peace, ready to start their futures together.

**Author's Note: Well here it is. My second KFP story and my first lemon one shot. I will rate this T, but if you, my readers, think it should be rated M, I will change it per your request. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please be nice and no flames!**


End file.
